Yehl
A 500 year old Vargr, she takes the form of a young adult human female, and is the true head of the Northern Vargr Clan. Background Born in the town of Arkley, Althea 500 years prior to the Mono Daybreak story arc. Yehl showed outstanding mental prowness and outward beauty as she grew up, which allowed her to quickly attain the title of clan elder. Her brother Marculis became jealous of her achievements and had his minion Brinoto poison her with an ancient Bloodstone fragment. She managed to heal the wound with an Emerald antidote and decided to travel the world, in hopes of being able to forgive her brother. Her friend Shima became the temporary clan elder in her stead. Biography Reicher and "Little Goodbye" She spent many years wandering from Sabbatholm to Windbloom and finally settled for a bit in the town of Rubinoh, Carnelia, where she met a young man by the name of Reicher. She fell in love with him and he would often play for her a song on his flute, which he called "Little Goodbye." : Unfortunately their romance was short lived as Reicher was sent off to war, where he died, and his corpse was never recovered. His song "Little Goodbye" became widely famous, thanks in part to his surviving comrades who made the song popular. Mono Daybreak - 370 years later She meets Tybalt in the town of Rorono and is intrigued by his harmonica skills, she remarks that the song he is playing sounds familiar. He tells her the song's name is "Little Goodbye," something his late mother had taught him. When he notices her face, he flirts with her because it's the first time he has been "approached by a beauty of her caliber." Charmed she gives him a kiss on the cheek, which marked him with her scent. Tybalt invites her for a drink and they enjoy a sweet moment at the bar, talking about various things, she slips away quietly when Tybalt falls unconscious from drinking. Return Home Yehl returns to her hometown and meets up with Shima, her brother Marculis seems to have forgotten the whole ordeal and she is relieved. However the next morning, Shima is found dead outside the town, and Yehl is emotionally torn. Later on after the mix-up involving Tybalt killing Brinoto a fellow Vargr sent to capture the Althean Princess Cecilly, Tybalt is marked by the clan and they decide to intensify their pursuit. It is then she realizes that he's the second human she has ever come to love, and desperately tries to cover for him. She is later betrayed by Marculis, who has not forgotten his jealousy, when her scent is discovered on Tybalt, and she is subsequently stripped of her title as clan elder. Death In the end, Yehl ends up helping Tybalt one last time after asking him to leave with her, but he refuses because he has fallen in love with Cecilly. Realizing that it could never be, she kisses him one last time before wishing him good luck, and heads back toward the horde. : There she unleashes her Limiter Release and kills her brother, as he lay dying in her arms, he remarks how he could never surpass her, and she cries holding him. : As the sun comes up, a wound on her abdomen begins to crystallize and she realizes that she had caught the krystallos disease from the Bloodstone many years before but it had lay dormant, and she comes to the conclusion that she approached Tybalt because she was nearing death and thought he resembled Reicher. She hears the tune of "Little Goodbye" one last time and smiles, before fully crystallizing,her crystallized forms breaks apart into dust and the travels with the wind. Special Abilities Limiter Release Her incantation for releasing her Limiter is: Notes *Name reference Zegapain anime Category:Female Category:Vargr Category:Mono Daybreak